Reunion of Friends
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: This is just what i think was going through Harry, Hermione, and Ron's minds in a scene from the second movie--the one where Hermione "comes back". Warning: It does contain some spoilers. R/R!


Reunion of Friends  
  
~*~*~Never want to fly ~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry sulked as he picked at his food. He wasn't hungry...not in the least. He hadn't been in the mood for anything lately. Not since she got petrified. Not since his best friend had left him. All he could think about was she. Hermione Granger. All Harry wanted to do was kill the creature that had frozen his best friend into a frightened sculpture.  
  
~*~*~Never Want to Leave~*~*~  
  
Harry clenched his fists, fighting back the tears that were threatening to break free. Even though the beast was now killed...she was still not here beside him. She wasn't here to urge him to do his homework. She wasn't here to nag him about following the rules. Harry shut his eyes tightly.  
  
~*~Never want to say how much you mean to me~*~  
  
Ron Weasly blew at the carrots on his plate. He wasn't hungry either. He missed his best friend. He thought that once the Basilisk was killed than she would be revived. Obviously not...they still had to wait and see if the Mandrakes Potion worked. Keyword----If.  
  
~*~*~Never want to run~*~*~  
  
Ron pouted in his sweet, innocent way. Slowly he glanced over at his other best friend. He felt sorry for him. Ron knew the famous Harry Potter had feelings for the cute brunette-Hermione Granger. Even if Harry didn't know it...it was there. It was as clear as the nose on his face. Ron sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Harry...She's fine. At least she will be in a couple of hours!"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his thick, jet-black hair.  
  
"What if she isn't, Ron?" He cried softly. "What if the Mandrake Potion doesn't work? What if she never wakes up??"  
  
Ron looked sympathetic. "Don't think like that, Harry. She IS fine. You'll see."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm just worried about getting my hopes up..."  
  
Ron grinned his adorable grin. "I can just hear her snapping at those spiders for even daring to attack us."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile in agreement. But his smile soon turned into a smirk.  
  
"Don't you mean Butterflies?"  
  
Ron's grin disappeared as he glared at Harry. Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well it would have been easier to handle butterflies!" Claimed Ron as his hands flew in the air, as if he were trying to stress his opinion. Harry grinned.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Hermione..."  
  
"Don't you dare..."  
  
~*~*~Frightened to Believe~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione rushed down the corridors. She had to find Harry and Ron. She couldn't wait to see them! She had missed them as she was frozen inside of her body. Her heart pounded. As much as she loved Ron, she couldn't help but long to see Harry more. She wasn't exactly sure why this was. All she knew was that she wanted to run into the raven-haired boy's arms.  
  
~*~You're the best thing about me~*~  
  
"Why hello there, Hermione." Came a cheerful voice.  
  
Hermione Stopped running to a slow walk. When she looked up she grinned.  
  
"Hello Nick."  
  
The Gryffindor's ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, grinned before he floated past her.  
  
~*~Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry~*~  
  
Her heart fluttering, Hermione stood on her toes; trying to spot her two best friends. When she saw the red-haired, baby-faced boy and the black-haired handsome boy---it was as if a burden had been lifted from her. She felt lighter. Without realizing it, a loving smile spread across her face. She was about to call out to then when someone beat her to it...  
  
~*~Stuck in a maze searching for a way to shut down, turn around, feel the ground beneath me~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry look! It's Hermione!" Cried Seamus.  
  
Harry could have strangled Seamus for saying that. How could he even think to say that? How could he dare to get Harry's hopes up?? Harry looked up; ready to give Seamus a piece of his mind...when he noticed Ron. His goofy friend was bent back, looking at something with a priceless grin on his face. Curious, Harry bent back to see what it was.  
  
~You're so close where do you end, where do I begin~  
  
His heart stopped. There she was. The big, doe eyes...the beautiful smile. It couldn't be anyone but Hermione. A smile he hardly ever gave came to his lips. Then, without thinking, he jumped off the bench.  
  
"Hermione!" He cried.  
  
"Harry!" She answered his call.  
  
~*~*~Always pushing and pulling~*~*~  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could. Her legs were still stiff, her muscles were burning. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her. She wanted to be lost in his embrace.  
  
~*~Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me~*~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she felt her body come in contact with his. Tears stung her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
~*~I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered~*~  
  
"Harry..." She whispered against his neck, a tear escaping her will-falling onto his robes.  
  
~*~North of gravity, head up in a stratosphere~*~  
  
"Hermione...I'm so glad to see you...I missed you..." He whispered into her hair as his arms wound themselves around her delicate body. He held onto her like she would disappear if he didn't hold onto her.  
  
~*~You and I, roller coaster riding love~*~  
  
Hermione forced herself not to cry. She couldn't cry, not in front of Harry and Ron. Slowly, unwillingly the two separated. They both smiled lovingly at each other, their gazes locked.  
  
~*~*~You're the center of adrenaline~*~*~  
  
Ron, along with the whole dining hall, smiled knowingly. Everyone knew. They all knew the feelings that were brewing inside the two for one another. Everyone seemed to know...except Hermione and Harry. They were still oblivious to the attraction they held for each other.  
  
~*~And I'm beginning to understand~*~  
  
"Hermione..." Asked Ron softly.  
  
Hermione and Harry broke their gaze, blushing furiously. When Hermione saw Ron she grinned happily, along with Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chorus~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Ron." She laughed.  
  
~Walk on broken glass, make my way through fire~  
  
The two bent toward each other to hug...but then they hesitated. They smiled nervously before they tried again...but then the both just took a step back. They both smiled as the held out their hands for a handshake.  
  
~*~These are the things I would do for love~*~  
  
  
  
"Welcome Back, Hermione." Ron said as he nodded his head.  
  
Hermione smiled at both of them. Ron and Harry. Her best friends for life. She knew they would always be there for her...it was in their eyes. Her smile grew. And she would always be there for them...  
  
~Farewell peace of mind, kiss good-bye to reason~  
  
Harry smiled lovingly as Hermione's smile never faded. He was glad she was back. Sure...he had to work harder for his grades because of it...but he wouldn't trade her in for the world. He knew he could deal with a lot of things...including death. But he also knew that he could never survive without Hermione or Ron. And, he wouldn't admit, but...he could never emotionally survive with out Hermione Granger.  
  
~*~Up is down, the impossible occurs each day  
  
This intoxication thrills me  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chorus~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
You could be the best thing about me~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chorus~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Harry and Hermione are so cute 2gether! And when I saw the movie w/this seen I had to *elaborate*, lol. The grins they gave each other were a big give a way, lol. Oh well.... I'll shut up now! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it sucked....wouldn't surprise me if it did! Tootles!) 


End file.
